


Expérience

by Jae_universe



Series: Max et Pierre [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: En utilisant l'ordinateur portable de Pierre pour accéder à ses mails, Max a la surprise de tomber sur un site gay. Une situation gênante, cocasse, qui aboutira à une expérience. Et peut-être à plus que cela.(Début saison 2018)
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: Max et Pierre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Expérience

Max et Pierre étaient dans la chambre d'hôtel de ce dernier. Une fin d'après-midi printanière d'un mercredi de weekend de Grand Prix, quelque part dans le monde. Ils jouaient à un jeu de voiture de course en ligne sur leurs smartphones, comme ils le faisaient occasionnellement. Pierre avait gagné la première course, Max la deuxième. Les autres joueurs étaient loin de posséder leur niveau ; ils ne jouaient pour ainsi dire que tous les deux.

À l'amorce du dernier tour - d'un circuit urbain imaginaire -, Pierre était en tête, Max sur ses talons. Un virage mieux négocié permit au néerlandais de revenir à la hauteur du français. Ils négocièrent le virage suivant côte à côte, Max prit l'avantage en mettant un coup de roue à Pierre.

-Hé, s'exclama Pierre.

Il restait deux virages. Max les passa en tête et franchit la ligne d'arrivée en vainqueur.

-Oui, cria t-il le poing serré.

-Je demande ta disqualification, tu m'as foutu à moitié dans le mur, râla Pierre.

-Les règles de ce jeu ne m'interdisent pas de le faire, crâna Max. Et puis, tu m'as aussi mis un coup de roue au départ ! Je n'ai fait que te le rendre.

Pierre attrapa le coussin derrière lui et le jeta sur Max, qui lui renvoya avec un grand sourire.

-Tu veux vraiment te lancer là-dedans, menaça gentiment Max en attrapant l'autre coussin.

-Oh oui.

-Tu t'es vu, avec ton physique de crevette ? Je vais t'exploser !

-Et moi j'ai grandi avec quatre frères !

Pierre attaqua le premier. Max encaissa le coup et contre-attaqua. Ils se battirent comme des chiffonniers, avec autant de sérieux que d'amusement.

Max termina finalement au sol, après être tombé du lit fesses les premières.

-Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal, demanda Pierre.

Il aurait eu l'air fin, à devoir expliquer à Helmut comment il avait blessé son pilote vedette en faisant une bataille d'oreillers.

-Ouais, t'inquiètes j'ai connu bien pire, répondit Max.

Pierre lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais Max ne l'entendit pas de cette façon ; il attrapa la main de Pierre et tira brusquement. Ne s'y attendant pas, Pierre se laissa entrainer. Il termina genoux à terre, à califourchon sur Max qui se marrait comme une baleine. Lui-même eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu es un vrai gamin Max, assura Pierre en tentant de garder son sérieux.

-Peut-être, mais c'est toi l'ainé ! Tu ne devrais pas te laisser avoir si facilement, pouffa Max.

Ils se relevèrent. Max constata avoir reçu un mail en prenant son smartphone.

-C'est le document que j'attendais, dit-il à Pierre. Je le lis et y répond puis on refait une partie ? Ça te va ?

-Ok. Je te sers un truc à boire ?

-Volontiers.

Max ouvrit le mail, lança le téléchargement de la pièce jointe. Pierre sortit deux canettes de Coca-Cola du minibar.

-Tiens, dit Pierre en tendant une canette ouverte à Max.

-Merci, répondit Max en la saisissant.

Le téléchargement du document stagnait à 1%. Max patienta une minute de plus, le pourcentage était toujours au même point.

-Putain je n'ai pas assez de réseau impossible de le télécharger... Est-ce que je peux utiliser ton ordi ?

-Oui vas-y, approuva Pierre.

Max s'installa au bureau, devant le portable de Pierre, alluma l'appareil. Pierre se rappela subitement ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé la veille au soir, manqua de s'étouffer avec son Coca-Cola avant de poser la canette sur la table de chevet et de se précipiter vers le bureau de l'autre côté de la chambre.

-Heu, Max, attends !

Pierre se jeta sur la souris pour fermer le navigateur internet, mais c'était trop tard. Max avait eu le temps de voir la page restée ouverte ; un site porno gay.

Max rougit en fixant Pierre avec étonnement. Le visage de Pierre était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il fuit le regard de Max en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh, heu, je m'en fiche moi que tu préfères les mecs, lâcha finalement Max. Chacun fait comme il veut...

Il fallut à Pierre deux bonnes minutes avant d'oser regarder Max dans les yeux.

-J'ai honte que tu sois tomber là dessus, dit Pierre.

-On s'est tous un jour fait pincer sur un site porno... Moi c'était à mes 15 ans, par mon père. T'imagines la scène ! Mieux vaut que ce soit moi qui t'es chopé plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre non ?

Le visage de Pierre retrouva une couleur normale. Max sourit. Pierre lui rendit un sourire timide.

-Oui. Je fais une partie le temps que tu règles tes affaires, dit Pierre.

-Ok.

Pierre retourna sur le lit et démarra une partie. Max ouvrit sa boîte mail, le message contenant le document. Le téléchargement ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde, le document apparut à l'écran aussitôt après. Max entama sa lecture, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était trop cocasse pour qu'il réussisse à lire son document comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu as un petit ami, demanda Max.

Il avait posé cette question car si Pierre n'avait pas prit la peine de lui assurer ne pas être gay, c'est qu'il l'était - ou au moins était-il bi.

-Non, pas en ce moment, répondit Pierre en levant un instant les yeux de son smartphone.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-Ben c'est pas simple à gérer en étant sportif de haut niveau... Et nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches.

-On se connaît depuis longtemps tout de même... Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

Pierre stoppa sa partie et laissa son smartphone sur la table de chevet, à côté de sa canette.

-Si, c'est juste que je suis quelqu'un de discret. J'assume mais je n'aime pas en parler.

-Tes proches sont au courant quand même, interrogea Max en levant les sourcils.

-Oui la plupart.

Max se déconnecta, ferma sa boîte mail et l'ordinateur.

-Tu as déjà fini, s'étonna Pierre.

-Ouais, je n'ai pas besoin de répondre immédiatement, mentit Max en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit. Dis, je suis curieux... Comment ca se passe au lit, avec un mec ?

-... Tu veux un cours d'anatomie, supposa Pierre amusé.

-Non, savoir ce que ca donne comme sensation de... De se faire baiser, termina Max en rougissant. Enfin si tu pratiques comme ca...

-Ca détend, souffla Pierre dans un sourire gêné. Ca procure beaucoup de sensations et si ton partenaire s'y prend bien, un orgasme puissant. Et je suis actif et passif.

-Et tu préfères quoi ? Prendre ou être pris ?

Pierre se frotta les mains, les joues roses.

-Max, ca me mets mal à l'aise là, avoua t il.

-Hum oui excuses moi, tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas en parler et moi j'insiste...

-En parlant aussi crûment que d'habitude.

-Je ne risquais pas d'avoir plus de réponses !

-Non !

-Tu me fiches à la porte ou on refait une partie ? Plus de questions indiscrètes, promis.

-FIFA alors.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide puis démarrèrent le jeu.  
Max menait 2-0 à la première mi-temps. Pierre revint au score en fin partie, le match se termina sur un nul.

-On joue les prolongations, questionna Pierre.

-Pas tout de suite, répondit Max.

Max gambergeait depuis de longues minutes. Une idée avait germée dans son esprit, il hésitait à la soumettre à Pierre autant qu'il doutait de sa propre envie à faire ce dont à quoi il avait pensé. En fait non, Max ne doutait pas de son envie elle-même - elle ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui -, mais de la possibilité de la rendre réelle, de franchir ce pas qu'il repoussait depuis tant d'années.  
Aujourd'hui l'occasion était trop belle. Une autre fois, Max le savait, il se dégonflerait.

-Ca te dis de coucher avec moi, dit Max.

-Quoi, demanda Pierre en venant fixer Max avec de grands yeux.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que ca fait de coucher avec un mec, murmura doucement Max en évitant le regard de Pierre.

Max ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Oui, c'était complètement insensé que de proposer cela à Pierre.

-Tu es sérieux, questionna Pierre.

-Oui... Oui, répéta Max avec plus de conviction. Je veux coucher avec toi. Si je suis suffisamment à ton goût ?

Pierre lui lança un sourire aguicheur.

-Ok, assura Pierre au bout de quelques secondes. Par contre, si c'est ta première fois, ca va faire mal...

-Je n'ai pas dis que je me laisserai baiser. C'est moi qui vais te la mettre bien profond !

-Tu crois ca ?

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, Max. Au lit c'est comme derrière un volant, je contrôle. Si j'ai envie de dominer - et j'ai envie de dominer -, je domine.

-On verra bien qui prend le dessus, insista Max avec un sourire fripon.

Le regard félin de Pierre s'intensifiait tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Max. D'un mouvement tout aussi emprunt de félinité, Pierre enjamba Max pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, stoppa son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Max.

-Oui, on verra bien, susurra Pierre.

Max fut parcouru d'un frisson, déglutit difficilement. Il ne reconnaissait pas Pierre. C'était un tout autre homme, dans ce contexte. Encore plus mature, sur de lui, charmeur... Terriblement sexy.

Pierre sourit, content de l'effet obtenu. Le doute s'était insinué dans l'esprit de Max ; Pierre en profita pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser. Max le laissa faire, ferma les yeux. Déjà un simple baiser, cela était différent. Pierre y mettait maintenant la langue, dans un mélange exquis de douceur et de force. Max commença à avoir chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud pour le peu qu'ils avaient fait.

Je vais me faire bouffer, songea Max.

Pierre mit fin à leur baiser après deux longues minutes, admira avec malice le résultat. Max respirait bruyamment, le visage rouge. Pierre sourit, caressa les joues de Max de ses pouces.

-Ca te plait apparemment, murmura Pierre.

-Oui...

Max n'eut pas l'occasion d'ajouter autre chose, Pierre captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour un bouillant baiser. Max prit Pierre par les hanches, le poussa sur le côté et bascula au dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Pierre lui rendit son baiser avec le même entrain, passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Max, lui caressa le dos, puis le torse. Max glissa une main puis une seconde sous le tee-shirt de Pierre, caressa ses abdos, tâta plus timidement ses pectoraux, ses tétons qu'il fit durcir entre ses doigts. Pierre déboucla leurs ceintures, souleva le tee-shirt de Max pour le lui retirer. Max se redressa légèrement, Pierre en profita pour retirer son propre haut et reprendre le dessus. Il poussa Max sur le côté, s'allongea sur lui et retrouva ses lèvres. Max gémit en sentant la peau de Pierre contre la sienne, posa ses mains sur les hanches nues de Pierre. Les mains de Pierre se baladaient elles sur le torse de Max, pinçant doucement ses tétons, la droite descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Max, le caressant d'abord par dessus son jean, s'introduisant ensuite dans son boxer. Pierre prit en main la queue de Max dont les gémissements s'étouffèrent dans leurs baisers. Max étant déjà bien dur, Pierre délaissa ses lèvres, fit glisser son jean et son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles et prit son gland en bouche. Max soupira, Pierre commença à le sucer doucement, à faire un va-et-vient sur sa queue, l'une des mains de Max glissant sur ses cheveux. Pierre s'arrêtait de temps à autre, enroulant alors sa langue autour du gland de Max puis reprenait son va-et-vient. Sa main remplaça sa bouche, sa langue vint effleurer les testicules. Max frissonna, Pierre lécha et suça ses bourses l'une après l'autre. Un murmure plaintif franchit les lèvres de Max, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Pierre. Il était à point.

Pierre finit de déshabiller Max, retira ensuite ses propres vêtements. Il remonta jusqu'aux tétons de Max et les suçota, la main de Max toujours errante dans ses cheveux. Il prit discrètement un préservatif et du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, enduisit ses doigts de gel et pénétra Max de son index. Max poussa un gémissement plus prononcé que les précédents, se contracta autour du doigt de Pierre. Pierre fit quelques allers-retours, entra ensuite un deuxième doigt. Max restait crispé.

-Détends toi et ca ira, murmura Pierre en venant embrasser le cou de Max.

-Je suis détendu... hum !

Pierre enfonça profondément ses doigts, atteignit la prostate de Max. Il la massa doucement avec son index, Max sentit une chaleur agréable envahir son corps. Pierre fit quelques va-et-vient, caressant régulièrement sa prostate, ajouta un troisième doigt. Max était maintenant détendu, l'esprit confus comme prit dans un brouillard, soupirait à chaque caresse de Pierre, râla quand Pierre retira définitivement ses doigts.

-Retourne-toi, souffla Pierre en déroulant le préservatif sur sa queue.

-Non, se contenta de répondre Max.

Max vola un timide baiser à Pierre, resta sur le dos. Pierre lui rendit un baiser de même nature, l'embrassa ensuite langoureusement. Max écarta et plia les jambes, Pierre prit la bouteille de lubrifiant, étala une petite quantité de gel sur sa queue et sa protection que Max fixait avec autant d'envie que d'appréhension puis saisit le bassin de Max pour l'aligner sur le sien. 

-Je peux y aller, demanda Pierre.

-Oui, répondit Max d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude.

Max était désireux et en même temps terrifié, une contradiction qu'il connaissait depuis ses plus jeunes années pour de nombreux sujets, mais comme toujours il tentait de cacher sa peur et de paraître confiant. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela se passe mal. Max avait confiance en Pierre - il n'était visiblement pas le premier dont Pierre prenait la virginité.

Pierre s'aida d'une main pour glisser son gland contre l'anus de Max. Il fit quelques mouvements circulaires, le pénétra ensuite avec douceur. Max gémit longuement. Pierre s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres, Max crispa ses mains dans les draps, son anus le lançait mais d'une douleur enivrante.

-Ca va, chuchota Pierre en replaçant sa main sur le bassin de Max.

-Oui... Vas-y baise moi, demanda Max.

Pierre commença à bouger. Il y allait pour le moment en douceur, des mouvements lents et peu profonds. Max ferma les yeux, calqua sa respiration sur celle de Pierre dont il sentait le souffle sur sa peau. La douleur de la première pénétration disparut, Max commença à prendre du plaisir, se détendit quand Pierre le pénétrait de façon plus franche. Sentir Pierre aller et venir en lui était tout bonnement délicieux, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Max adorait cela.

-Mmm Pierre c'est bon putain, gémit Max. Mmm oui putain... !

Pierre accéléra la cadence, encouragé par les gémissements de Max. Son va-et-vient devint plus intense, Pierre gémissait maintenant au même rythme que Max, ils étaient tous les deux haletants et bouillants. Pierre souleva les jambes de Max en les prenant par le dessous de ses cuisses, les poussa vers le haut du corps de Max pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément. Max avait déjà des contractions anales, le va-et-vient incessant de Pierre lui provoquant d'intenses vagues de plaisir, cette nouvelle position amplifia encore ses sensations. Il savait qu'il allait jouir, lâcha les draps pour se masturber, son regard capta celui de Pierre. L'orgasme arriva, tellement intense, le corps parcouru de spasmes et la tête penchée en arrière Max éjacula en criant, serrant les draps de toutes ses forces avec son autre main. Pierre reprit ses mouvements, Max continua à gémir d'une voix tremblante. Une dernière pénétration profonde et Pierre se retira, jeta le préservatif sur le lit et se masturba vivement. Pierre jouit dans un long râle, éjacula sur le ventre de Max qui frémit en recevant sa semence. Pierre lâcha lentement sa queue, gémit quand Max vint la prendre en main et la caresser calmement. Ils restèrent dans cette position une bonne minute, à se fixer de leurs regards absents.

Pierre s'allongea juste à côté de Max, ils respirèrent bruyamment pour retrouver leurs souffles. Pierre prit la main de Max, ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts.

-Putain, s'exclama Max le souffle encore court, qu'est ce que c'était bon !

-Oui c'était bon, approuva Pierre en rigolant.

Max mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses esprits.

-Je n'avais jamais joui comme ca...

Il se tourna vers Pierre, trouva son regard bleuté. Pierre vint l'embrasser, caressant son visage rosi de sa main libre. Max serra doucement la nuque de Pierre, renforça l'étreinte de leurs mains.

-Pour quelqu'un qui assurait qu'il me la mettrait bien profond, tu t'es facilement laissé prendre, taquina Pierre.

-J'ai complément perdu pied quand tu m'as sucé ! Bordel, Pierre, souffla Max. Tu suces sacrément bien. Et tu baises tout aussi bien. J'ai kiffé du début à la fin !

Pierre sourit.

-Je peux fièrement me dire être celui qui a prit sa virginité au grand Max Verstappen...

Max rougit, fixa Pierre avec un mélange d'amusement et de réprobation.

-La ferme, siffla Max.

Face à l'amusement de Pierre, Max ne put que finir par rire lui aussi. Il attrapa des mouchoirs sur la table de chevet, essuya son ventre. Après s'être débarrassé des mouchoirs, Max attira Pierre contre lui et l'enserra par la taille.

-On remet ca, proposa Max.

-Tout de suite, questionna Pierre.

-Oui, sauf si tu es déjà trop vieux pour le faire deux fois de suite ! Ou que l'on n'a plus de capotes.

Pierre sortit une boîte presque pleine de préservatifs du tiroir de la table de chevet.

-Tu en emmènes toujours autant, interrogea Max.

-Ca dépend, susurra Pierre, là j'avais prévu de te baiser toute la nuit donc j'ai fait un stock !

Pierre ressortit son sourire aguicheur. Max secoua la tête.

-Oh je vois, alors le porno gay ouvert sur ton ordi que tu savais que j'utiliserais, c'était pour me pousser à te demander qu'on couche ensemble, résuma Max.

-Tu as tout compris. Non, c'est simplement que je n'en avais plus alors j'ai acheté une boîte en arrivant au cas où.

Pierre prit une protection, balança ensuite la boîte au pied du lit.

-On échange les rôles ce coup-ci, avança Max.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux te faire jouir comme tu m'as fait jouir.

Max essaya d'attraper le préservatif, Pierre éloigna sa main.

-Mais encore, questionna Pierre.

-J'ai envie de toi. De te baiser. De t'enculer. Ca te va, dit Max en rougissant.

-Hum, je ne sais pas...

-J'utilise la force sinon !

La menace de Max n'avait rien de sérieuse - il essayait de paraître menaçant mais son visage rose le discréditait totalement. Pierre sourit, ramena sa main vers eux, garda le poing fermé.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me convaincre, souffla Pierre en ouvrant le poing.

Max râla en attrapant le préservatif. Pierre vint l'embrasser sauvagement, Max approfondit leur baiser avec la même ardeur. Ils se fixèrent un instant en souriant, joueurs, entre deux baisers. Si pour Max se cachait des sentiments difficilement assumés, un mal-être et des souvenirs douloureux derrière l'envie initiale, pour eux deux cette expérience sexuelle était désormais un jeu. Un jeu où le plaisir était maître, et où Pierre avait l'avantage de l'expérience. S'il le souhaitait Pierre pourrait faire basculer la situation - et Max ne pourrait résister.

Pierre s'allongea sur le dos en entraînant Max avec lui, cala confortablement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ils s'embrassaient toujours avec passion, respirant hâtivement entre quelques baisers langoureux. Pierre avait les mains posées sur les fesses de Max, qui laissait lui les siennes traîner un peu partout sur le corps de Pierre.

Max délaissa les lèvres de Pierre pour ses épaules, son cou où il fit un beau suçon.

-Max, râla Pierre.

-T'auras qu'à m'en faire un aussi, souffla Max avec précipitation avant de revenir mordiller le cou de Pierre.

Pierre ne se dit pas prier, suça fort la peau de Max pour y laisser une belle trace. Ils auraient tout deux une marque à dissimuler, demain.

Max passa sa langue sur le téton droit de Pierre, le suçota. Pierre soupira, Max continua avec son téton gauche, glissa une main sur le bas ventre de Pierre. Max tâtonna sur ses abdos avant de prendre sa queue en main, la caressa lentement. Pierre soupira à nouveau, caressa le haut du dos et les cheveux de Max.

-Tu es déjà à l'aise avec mon anatomie pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jusqu'ici couché qu'avec des nanas...

-Parce que pour l'heure j'assume complètement mon désir pour toi, lui répondit Max entre deux sucements de tétons.

-Mmm quelle bonne idée...

Max retrouva les lèvres de Pierre. Ils frissonnèrent quand leurs érections se touchèrent, se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre en gémissant. Pierre saisit la queue de Max, la glissa contre la sienne, Max joignit une main pour une double masturbation conjointe. Max glissa sa langue contre celle de Pierre, ils fermèrent les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations.  
Pierre profita que Max est libéré ses lèvres pour les porter à son oreille gauche.

-Suce-moi, murmura Pierre en lâchant la queue de Max.

Pierre écarta les jambes. Max se glissa entre elles, approcha son visage de la queue tendue de Pierre, inclina la tête d'un côté, hésita, inclina la tête de l'autre côté. Pierre se lécha les lèvres avec amusement et également un peu d'impatience.

-Faut bien une première fois hum, dit Pierre, essayes d'imaginer en même temps les sensations ressenties sur ta propre queue... Et tires bien la langue !

Max jeta un regard au visage rosi de Pierre - sa queue tressaillit devant cette jolie coloration, ces yeux emplis de désir et cette bouche entrouverte - puis se lança. Il commença par glisser ses lèvres humides le long de la verge, sortit progressivement sa langue au fil des allers-retours. Langue tirée comme Pierre lui avait conseillé, il posa ses lèvres sur le gland, ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir. Pierre gémit, plaça ses mains sur la nuque et les cheveux de Max.

-C'est bien continues, souffla Pierre.

Max pencha sa tête vers le bas, laissa la queue de Pierre glisser jusqu'à sa gorge. Il découvrit son goût qu'il décrirait salé, elle lui semblait maintenant plus grosse qu'auparavant, lorsqu'elle allait et venait en lui. Max fit le mouvement inverse. Pierre ne se plaignant pas, Max recommença. Il trouva son rythme, Pierre gémissant de temps à autre à son va-et-vient. Max s'appliquait à sa tâche, essayait d'imaginer sur sa propre queue les sensations que Pierre ressentait comme il le lui avait conseillé. Il savait que sa fellation restait maladroite, mais tenait à ce que Pierre ressente tout de même un minimum de plaisir. 

Max prit la bouteille de lubrifiant, en versa sur les doigts de sa main gauche. Il l'étala sur l'anus de Pierre, inséra un doigt. Pierre tressauta, soupira quand Max bougea son doigt en lui. Max continua à sucer tout en faisant un profond va-et-vient avec son index, changea pour son majeur, pénétra enfin Pierre avec les deux. Pierre gémit, Max passait fréquemment sur sa prostate, la première fois sans la chercher, ensuite délibérément. Max massa doucement les bourses de Pierre puis cessa sa fellation. Il se masturba quelques secondes, déchira ensuite l'emballage du préservatif, dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour le dérouler correctement sur sa queue, les mains tremblantes d'excitation. De son point de vue la position de tout à l'heure lui avait semblé bien, Pierre se laissa faire lorsque Max écarta davantage ses cuisses. Max reprit du lubrifiant, l'étala grossièrement sur le préservatif, se cala entre les cuisses de Pierre. Il s'aida de sa main droite pour pénétrer Pierre et glissa en lui, ils gémirent tout les deux, Max posa ses mains de part et d'autre du torse de Pierre. Il entama un va-et-vient, progressivement plus rapide et plus profond. Pierre ferma les yeux, empoigna sa queue pour se masturber en rythme avec les pénétrations de Max. Max profita d'un retour trop vif l'ayant fait sortir et buter sur le périnée de Pierre pour se pencher vers Pierre et l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, d'une main Max remit sa queue dans le bon axe et s'enfonça entièrement. Il reprit son va-et-vient, de vifs à coups qui éraillèrent les gémissements prononcés de Pierre, continua par des mouvements plus calmes mais toujours profonds. Ils étaient tout deux au bord de l'orgasme.

Max fit une dernière série de va-et-vient vigoureux, Pierre se masturba plus vite sous les derniers coups de reins de Max et ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, gémissant longuement tout les deux. Pierre éjacula sur leurs torses, Max se permit quelques allers-retours supplémentaires avant de se retirer. Max s'allongea sur le dos, retira le préservatif et se caressa doucement en donnant de petits coups de bassin. Pierre prit le relai, Max soupira plus fort.

Leurs pulsations cardiaques commencèrent à ralentir, leurs respirations se calmèrent. Pierre prit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer, en donna un à Max pour en faire de même. L'air frais le fit frissonner, Max tira le drap sur eux, se tourna vers Pierre. Il replia son bras de façon à appuyer sa tête sur son poing.

-J'étais comment, demanda Max après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

Pierre se mettait sur le flanc pour faire face à Max, imita sa position.

-Très bien, juste quelques petits détails à améliorer, répondit Pierre.

-La pipe ?

-Ouais, tu manques de technique, mais pour une première c'était quand même pas mal.

-Ca m'a fait trop bizarre de faire ca, dit Max gêné. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai aimé...

-Vu comment tu regardais ma queue... Tu en avais envie en tout cas.

Max regarda au loin, Pierre sourit.

-Ouais, avoua Max. Putain je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on vienne vraiment de coucher ensemble.

-C'est pourtant arrivé, certifia Pierre.

-Tu l'as fait parce que je te l'ai demandé, dit Max en retrouvant le regard de Pierre.

-J'en avais envie aussi. Tu sais, cela fait un moment que j'ai compris.

-Compris quoi ?

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu voulais coucher avec un mec, non ?

Max ne répondit pas, resta à fixer Pierre dans les yeux sans ciller. Pierre avait raison, cela faisait très longtemps que Max en avait envie. Mais il le refoulait, l'avait enfoui pensait-il suffisamment loin pour ne jamais succomber. Il avait fini par craquer.

Le silence perdurant, Pierre vint caresser le visage de Max.

-Ce n'est pas grave Max, affirma Pierre. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela.

-Je n'ai pas été éduqué comme ca, répondit Max acide.

-Je sais. Mais moi, je te le dis. Tu ne fais rien de mal, en partageant ton lit avec un homme ou en l'aimant. Au contraire. Il n'y a rien de plus important que de s'autoriser à être heureux. Penses un peu à toi.

Max sourit à la dernière phrase.

-Tout le monde dit de moi que je suis d'un égocentrisme monstre...

-Ils ne te connaissent pas, soutint Pierre. Si tu étais comme ils le disent, tu n'aurais pas attendu d'avoir vingt ans passés pour coucher avec un mec pour la première fois.

-... Comment tu l'as su ?

-En regardant bien, on voit au-delà des apparences. Étant moi-même queer, je savais comment interpréter les quelques fragments entrevus. J'ai simplement fait un peu attention à toi.

-Ah parce que tu fais attention à moi ?

-Oui, Max.

Max eut l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un ou trois battements. Les circonstances avaient permis les conditions menant à l'acte, mais ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard si Max avait franchit ce pas avec Pierre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on vient de faire, questionna Max. On est d'accord que ce n'était pas que de la baise. Il s'est passé quelque chose de plus fort.

-On est d'accord, approuva Pierre. Je t'ai fait l'amour. Et tu me l'as fait ensuite.

Max se mit sur le dos, se recoiffa nerveusement. L'idée de base était de faire une simple expérience, histoire d'être sur que c'était ce qui lui plaisait vraiment.

-Je n'aurais pas du le faire avec toi, soupira Max.

-Pourquoi, souffla Pierre, tu as aimé que ce soit moi non ?

-Justement. Je voulais juste essayer pour... Savoir si oui ou non j'aimais ca. Je n'aurais pas du le faire avec un mec pour lequel... J'aurais du trouver un mec qui m'aurait juste baiser et non pas fait l'amour.

-Pour ta première fois passive crois moi c'était mieux.

-La douleur j'en ai l'habitude tu sais ! Cela m'aurait allé de me faire défoncer violemment. Tu as été trop doux. Je n'arrive déjà pas à assumer d'aimer les mecs alors d'être traité avec autant d'attention... Pierre ca je ne peux pas l'assumer.

Les paroles de Max manquaient de clarté. Pierre comprit néanmoins les entre lignes. Il posa une main sur le torse de Max, qui remonta brusquement le drap en rougissant.  
Max aurait pu tout aussi bien fuir il y a plusieurs minutes. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Pierre en tenait compte.

-D'accord, dit Pierre à voix basse. Tu as fait le plus gros pas en passant à l'acte, ne revient pas en arrière en regrettant... Si tu veux que cela reste un one shot, ca le sera. Ou on peut aussi prolonger l'expérience et devenir sexfriends. Qu'en dis tu ?

Max tendit ses bras, les secoua avant de les descendre sur les draps. Il se tourna ensuite vers Pierre, osa le fixer malgré son malaise.

-J'ai trop aimé ca, murmura Max. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de recommencer...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant, annonça Pierre.

-D'accord...

Pierre se rapprocha de Max, se cala contre son torse. Max le laissa faire, tendit les lèvres quand Pierre approcha les siennes.

-Je vais y aller, dit Max en effleurant la main de Pierre.

Max s'avança vers le bord du lit, ne lâchant le drap qu'au dernier moment. Il se retourna, vit Pierre détourner le regard. Max se leva alors, ramassa ses vêtements et les enfila en vitesse.

-Tu me raccompagnes à la porte, demanda Max en lançant à Pierre son boxer qu'il venait de ramasser.

-Oui, répondit Pierre surpris par sa demande.

Pierre mit son boxer sous les draps, se leva d'un bond. Il reconduit Max à la porte. Max qui regarda d'un air distrait ses pectoraux avant de relever la tête.

-Merci pour l'expérience, dit Max en souriant timidement.

-C'était un plaisir, assura Pierre dans un large sourire. Pour être clair Max. Avec moi il n'y a pas de tabou. On peut faire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux.

-Et moi je ne sais que fuir alors... Je ne reviendrais peut-être pas.

-On verra bien ?

Pierre sourit encore. Un sourire amusé, charmeur, franc. Max rosit légèrement en esquissant un sourire en retour.

-On verra bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le lendemain matin, ils se croisèrent dans le paddock. Max était arrêté, occupé à discuter avec un journaliste. Pierre passa en marchant non loin d'eux, Max le remarqua tout de suite. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, se suivirent mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Pierre ne disparaisse derrière un bâtiment. Max ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et ne pensa qu'à renouveler leur expérience de la veille.

Hier, c'était le début de quelque chose. Max le savait, inconsciemment, et Pierre également ; le temps ferait son œuvre.

**Author's Note:**

> Première partie d'une série sur Max et Pierre.  
En espérant que vous ayez apprécié !  
Suite prochainement.


End file.
